Searching For Truth
by Crazy-Abby-NCIS
Summary: Harry is a demi-god and has a twin sister. They are named after the twin gods, Apollo and Artemis. On their fifteenth birthday, Harry and Lillian find out what they are and who their mother is. What will happen to the demi-gods?
1. Prologue:

**I wanted to see how well my Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians story would turn out. Well, just so you know, I haven't been feeling up to writing my stories. I've got writer's block, and I've been kinda Lethargic (um, sluggish) lately. I hope you like the story, and I hope you review. Here's the prologue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

The gods looked down at the man walking along the beach. One goddess in particular was watching him intensely. Her long golden blond hair was tumbling down her back. "Our kids will be safe with him." she said to Apollo. She looked at the god, with a small smile. "Will you help me take them down there?" Apollo was her best friend and brother. Their father, Zeus, had a lot of children and it was sometimes hard to distinguish who was a sibling, aunt or uncle, or cousin.

"Of course, Aphrodite." He smiled at her. Then he went over to the golden cribs, and picked up the male child. The blond-haired, blue-eyed boy was watching him with a peaceful look. Apollo smiled at his nephew, and held him close. "Aphrodite, do you really think that He will take care of them?"

"Yes, James will take care of the twins. After all, they are his as well." Aphrodite smiled, walking over to pick up her daughter. Her daughter had blond hair and blue eyes too. The two gods took the babies down to James' house. They left them on the doorstep, and turned to leave when James came into view. Aphrodite looked at him with longing and sorrow as she spoke. "James, these are our kids. Harry Apollo Potter and Lillian Artemis Potter. They are named after my brother and sister the twin gods. You will have to change their middle names, so that no one will know what they are, and change their appearances. You need to marry a human to mask their scent, because when they find out what they are, they will be in danger. Take care of them, James." She looked devestated.

James looked ashamed. "I married a witch named Lily four months ago, because I thought you forgot about me and I love her. I'm sorry, Aphrodite." He continued to look at the ground. He felt her lift his head up, and saw her eyes portray her forgiveness. He sighed, and hugged her. "I'll take care of our children. I promise." he said. She smiled, and left with Apollo. Back in Olympus, the brother and sister looked back down at James and the children. Then they saw a red-haired woman walk out of the house to gather one of the kids. James grabbed the other. Then, the four of them went inside.

~HP~SFT~PJ~

The couple looked at the two children in the crib. The couple was in fact, Lily and James Potter. They were worried about the Dark Lord coming. James went to the front door to check the wards, and opened the door. Then he saw a flash of green light before he hit the ground, dead. The tall, cloaked figure stepped over the black-haired man and walked down the hall to the nursery. The cloaked figure blasted the door open, and the red-haired woman blocked her children. The cloaked figure raised his wand again, and a green flash later, the woman hit the floor. The man stood over the crib and looked at the twins, who started to wake up. One more green flash, and the man's world was destroyed.

* * *

**Well, how did you like the prologue? The twins, Harry James Potter and Lillian Rose Potter, go to the Dursleys together to live. They are starved, worked like house elves, and beaten. When they go to Hogwarts, Harry is sorted into Gryffindor and Lillian is sorted into Ravenclaw. The rest of the story starts in the summer before fifth year. This year, they will find out what they are and who their mother is. What is in store for our young hero and his sister?**

**~Sexylady2010**


	2. Chapter 1

**I wanted to see how well my Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians story would turn out. Well, just so you know, I haven't been feeling up to writing my stories. I've got writer's block, and I've been kinda Lethargic (um, sluggish) lately. I hope you like the story, and I hope you review. Yo, I need the reviews! Here's the prologue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Harry heard someone banging on the door of Dudley's second bedroom, which had turned into Harry's bedroom when he was eleven, and Harry sat up in bed. "Coming!" he said, grabbing his glasses and climbed out of bed to get dressed in his cousin's hand-me-downs. He walked to the door, opened it, and saw his aunt Petunia. "Yes, aunt Petunia?"

Petunia sniffed, her nose going into the air. "We are leaving tonight to go on a short vacation. We will be back on monday. I expect you and your sister to have this house sparkling, and there to be food still in the fridge. If you empty the fridge, I will make sure Vernon beats you senseless again. Get to work on breakfast." She turned around and walked down the hall, downstairs, and into the dining room.

Harry ran downstairs to see if Lillian was up yet, and saw her in the kitchen. He sighed with relief, until he saw her limping. "How bad did he hurt you, Lil?" he asked. He helped her gather the food for breakfast, and got to work frying bacon and making pancakes. He watched her out of the corner of his eye after putting a fully cooked pancake onto a plate.

"Pretty bad." said Lillian. She and her brother were identical except Harry had their mom's green eyes. Lillian looked up at her brother and said, "I think he broke my ankle. It hurts everytime I move it." She went back to making the eggs over easy. She didn't see the anger in Harry's eyes, but she did feel the wind surrounding him. She put a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down. "Don't worry, Harry, we'll be free of them tonight."

"Until Monday." Harry said, as they finished up breakfast. They placed the plates on the table, and went back into the kitchen to clean up the skillets. When the Dursleys got done eating, the three of them went to the livingroom, and Harry and Lillian went to clear the table.

~HP~SFT~PJ~

That night, when the Dursleys left, Harry made sure that Lillian was resting in the recliner in the livingroom. She didn't want him to, but he ran upstairs to write a letter to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwart's hospital wing. In the letter, he asked what to do for broken bones in the muggle way. Then he sent Hedwig off, and ran back downstairs to the livingroom.

A few hours later, instead of Hedwig returning, the livingroom's fireplace flashed green and Madam Pomfrey stepped out. She took one look at Lillian's right ankle, and rushed over to check it out. She knelt down and looked at the ankle. It was black and blue, and it was swollen. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and said, "It's broken. I'm going to have to take care of it at Hogwarts. Harry, go get your things. Hers too. We are all going to Hogwarts, and I don't think you two are ever coming back here again." She frowned.

Harry got their trunks, and owls, and brought them to the livingroom. He also went to get any extra things that they might need. He ran back to his sister and the Hogwarts nurse. She shrunk the trunks, put them in a pocket, let the Lillian's owl fly free to Hogwarts, shrunk the cages, and put them in another pocket. Then she held onto Lillian, and pulled a pouch out of a pocket.

She handed the pouch to Harry and said, "When I step into the fireplace with Lillian, throw a bit of the powder in, and I'll say the words. Then you come through." He nodded. She stepped into the fireplace, and when Harry threw in the powder, she said, "Hogwarts Infirmary." Then she was gone. She arrived at the hospital wing, and laid Lillian on a hospital bed next to the one that Harry usually had. When Harry got there, she did a diagnostic spell on Lillian. What she saw, she gasped. She then told Harry to sit down on his usual bed. She ran the diagnostic spell on him. She frowned.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I wanted to see how well my Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians story would turn out. Well, just so you know, I haven't been feeling up to writing my stories. I've got writer's block, and I've been kinda Lethargic (um, sluggish) lately. I hope you like the story, and I hope you review. Yo, I need the reviews! Here's the story...**

**Thanks to: James018, my first reviewer to this story. Also, thanks to: flowerspot, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, and Thera-Rocklynn for reviewing as well. I hope you love this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing. He saw the twins drinking skelegrow, and asked Madam Pomfrey why the two were here, and why they would need to drink skelegrow. When he heard the story, he sighed. "My dear, they were perfectly safe with their relatives. They probably got hurt falling out of a tree, while playing around. Most kids do."

Madam Pomfrey glared at the headmaster. "Do you really think whip marks are from falling out of trees?" She got Harry to show the headmaster his back, which was covered in criss-crossing scars. She watched as Dumbledore shook his head, but before he could speak, she said, "I trust you didn't know about the beatings that the Dursleys gave these two. If you did know, or you just don't care, I will make sure you never have a hold on their lives."

"My dear, if I had known, I would have done something, but they were quite safe there." Dumbledore said, as he turned and walked out of the hospital wing. He went to his office, and wrote a letter to the Dursleys. Then he sat and talked to Fawkes for a while. The portraits added their comments to the conversation.

Phineas Nigellus, one of the old Slytherin headmasters, said, "I think that you are a pompus fool for leaving the twins in that filthy muggle family's house." The other portraits agreed with him, and he continued to berate the current headmaster. He said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were just manipulating the twins to defeat the Dark Lord. I think you are really the Dark One."

~HP~SFT~PJ~

McGonagall rushed into the hospital wing. She was in her nightdress. She saw the twins lying on beds, and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "How did this happen?" she asked. Her glasses were a little crooked, and she went to sit between the two almost fifteen year olds. She reached out, and held their hands. She wanted to give them as much comfort as possible.

"The Dursleys beat them up. Everyday, from the look of it." Pomfrey said, looking from the twins to McGonagall. She smiled, and said, "I think it would be nice if a certain witch adopted these two." She watched as McGonagall looked up at her in shock. When the Transfiguration teacher started to shake her head, Pomfrey said, "You are the one here comforting them. I don't see anyone else. Even though Lillian's not really a student anymore, she's still underage and needs someone to love her and take care of her." She thought back to when Lillian came to her after classes were over.

~flashback~

Pomfrey walked over to the girl. "Hello, Lillian. How were your classes?"

"They were fine. Some of the students tried to prank me, but they were just congratulating me." Lillian said, smiling. "One prank did blow up and my finger got hit." She held it out.

"I see." said Pomfrey. She looked the finger over, and healed it with a soothing charm. "So, today is your last day as an apprentice?"

"Yes, ma'am. Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick are very proud of me and they have all said it themselves." Lillian smiled. "As of today, I am no longer a student." The fourteen year old did a small victory dance, pulling Madam Pomfrey into it. "I'm so happy. Next year, I start really teaching. I'll get my own classroom and office, and I'll get a few classes of each: Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. That way, they can have some extra time to do whatever needs to be done."

"Well, congratulations." the nurse said.

"Thank you, Madam P-"

"Just call me Pomfrey or Poppy. After all, we're both teachers." Pomfrey said with a smile.

"Ok, Poppy." Lillian said.

~end flashback~

McGonagall had also remembered that day. She looked at the two sleeping teens, and smiled. "Ok, Poppy. I'll adopt them." She sent Pomfrey a look, and let go of the twins' hands. When she stood, Pomfrey handed her papers. She signed them, and said, "I'll wait until tomorrow morning for them to sign it too. Then I'll send the papers to the Ministry." She walked back to her rooms.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. How did you like the flashback? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I wanted to see how well my Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians story would turn out. Well, just so you know, I haven't been feeling up to writing my stories. I've got writer's block, and I've been kinda Lethargic (um, sluggish) lately. I hope you like the story, and I hope you review. Yo, I need the reviews! Here's the story...**

**flowerspot: It's a secret. Shh! lol.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you very much.**

**Thera-Rocklynn: Thank you. I hope you have a great day too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Harry and Lillian woke up the next morning to see McGonagall sitting at the foot of Harry's bed. They looked at each other before they looked back at McGonagall. Then Harry spoke up. "Professor?" They noticed how nervous she seemed. "Professor McGonagall, what's up? Is everything ok?" Harry asked. That seemed to get her attention, and they watched as she looked up with a worried look on her face.

McGonagall looked at them for a minute, and said, "I've been waiting for you two to wake up. I've got something important to ask you. I was wondering if you two would like to be adopted by me. My family has already grown up and moved on. I could use some more young people around. It's lonely sometimes without people around to laugh with and talk to. I would also help you if you needed help with friend troubles, love troubles, or what ever troubles you have. Also, you would get to stay here for the whole year, unless you want to see my house during the summers." She watched them with curious and worried eyes.

Harry and Lillian looked at each other with a silent message, before Harry spoke. "As head of the family, it is my duty to speak for the two of us. Also, as head of the family, it is an honor to accept your proposition. We will gladly be adopted by you, and live at your house during the summer." He said, earning him and Lillian a hug from an emotional McGonagall. Harry patted her shoulder.

Minerva McGonagall looked at them teary eyed for a moment. Then she hugged them again, and handed them the papers. When they finished signing the papers, she ran from the room crying happily. She went to the owlry and sent the papers to the ministry. The top form was a letter stating the abuse the twins had suffered, the injuries to them, and what Madam Pomfrey did to heal them. The writing of the letter had been witnessed by the twins and McGonagall. The next form was a form of adoption. It was signed by the three, and witnessed by Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall watched as the owl took off with the papers for the minister. Then she ran back to the hospital wing to get to know the twins better.

~HP~SFT~PJ~

Harry and Lillian told her everything about themselves. "I like vegitables; she only likes carrots and pickles. We both dislike liver and mushrooms. I can eat peppers, but she hurts just looking at them. I like the sun; she likes the moon. You know I like defense while she likes potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. I can't draw; she can." Harry said, taking a breath. "That's about it. We'll be fifteen tomorrow, and you just gave us a wonderful birthday present, Professor."

"If I'm adopting you, you can call me Minerva or Mom." She choked up on the last word, making it almost impossible to understand. The twins smiled, and hugged her. She hugged them back, and proceded to tell them about the time their parents were in school. "James was a rascal, and Lily was a sweet but strong-willed girl. She kept him in check once she agreed to date him. They dated for their last year, and then they broke it off. Fifteen years ago, they got back together and got married. Then they told us that they were adopting his two cousins from a distant side of the Potter family. You." She smiled.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter is the twins' special birthday when they find out who and what they are. Also, we find out what the Minister of Magic has to say about the abuse and the adoption. It sounds like fun, huh? Please review. You should really check out "The Midnight Bloodline" by: Kiera27. It's a great story, and you will love it. I have a few questions about what to do with this story:**

_Do you think this should contain slash w/ Harry?_

_Who should Harry end up with?_

_Who should Lillian end up with?_

**Note: These are only to deal with pairings. I have the story started in a general direction, but I'm still unsure about the pairings. Please review with your answers.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I wanted to see how well my Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians story would turn out. Well, just so you know, I haven't been feeling up to writing my stories. I've got writer's block, and I've been kinda Lethargic (um, sluggish) lately. I hope you like the story, and I hope you review. Yo, I need the reviews! Here's the story...**

**JanusGodOfPossibilities: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you thought it was excellent. Actually, I wasn't sure how good it would be, but having people compliment me on my story and give me pointers, I really like how my story is turning out. Hmm... I'm not sure about Luke, because I'm not sure if I like him. Hermes might be good, but I found out that he was once her lover (I think that's what the little symbol means). Wouldn't that be a little too weird? Here's what I used to get my info... https:/ redmythology . wikispaces. com/file/ view/ / 31474147/ ancientgreekgods. gif (without the spaces). I guess we'll have to see. Thanks again.**

**Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review. It made me realize that I might not have made everything clear. Then again, where's all the fun in laying things out for people all the time? Lol... I will let people know those answers in today's chapter. Don't worry. Also, Minerva will be there to protect them from everyone when the "changes" occur. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**LadyAthena18: Thank you. Um...I was thinking Draco, but I was wondering how he would take the change. It's really something to think about.**

**Flowerspot: Actually, Lillian is now able to be a teacher because of the end of her apprenticeship. She will have certain privileges (not saying what). Like Pomfrey said in the first chapter, They won't be going back because of the abuse. Just wait and find out what happens. Thanks for the review.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks for your review. Its officially 12 reviews now. Yeah, I'm definately doing slash for this story now. Well, I'm not going to divulge my secrets yet. *evil smirk***

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Lillian woke up the next morning feeling like her blood was on fire. She couldn't scream, so no one came to her. She looked over at Harry's bed to notice that the same thing was happening to him. She suddenly felt her body arch off the bed, and she blacked out from the pain. She never noticed Harry's eyes widen before he too was out.

_Lillian opened her eyes to bright sunlight. She blinked, covering her eyes. Sitting up, she noticed Harry lying beside her. She shook him awake. When he sat up, they looked around to see where they were. They saw a black-haired man and a blond-haired woman walking towards them. Lillian asked them, "Who are you, and where are we?" Then she saw the man's hazel eyes. "Dad?"_

_The blond-haired woman spoke up, "My name is Aphrodite. I'm the goddess of love and beauty. You are my children. James and I met and fell in love. I had to go back to Mt. Olympus, and James thought I forgot about him. I realized that I was pregnant, so I waited until you two were born and three months after, before taking you to your dad to raise. It tore me up to leave you, but it is against the rules for gods or goddesses to raise their demi-god children. Any questions?"_

_Harry took a step forward. His back was straight as a board. "Dad, what did you tell your friends about us?"_

_James sighed and said, "I only told a few people: Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva. I told them that I had adopted my distant 'cousins', and that I gave you to the blood adoption potion. They don't know who your real mum is, or that I'm really your father. You may tell if you want." James looked at his children. He reached for them, and the twins ran to hug him. "Your mum will teach you how to use your powers." He held them close, before letting them go to their mother._

-back in the hospital wing-

Pomfrey walked into the main room of the hospital wing. She saw the twins, and walked over to them. "Wake up, you two. Happy birthday." She noticed that they weren't moving, and put a hand on their foreheads. She gasped when she noticed that they were burning up. She ran to the fireplace, and floo-called Minerva. "Come quickly. It's the twins. They are burning up. I'll try to lower the fever, but I want you here." She ran back to her office to get some potions, and then ran to the teens.

Minerva rushed into the room and over to the twins. "What is it, Poppy?" She got a scornful look in return from the older woman. "Ok, sorry, Poppy." she said. She looked over at the twins. She turned to Pomfrey after running a hand over each of the twins' hair. She handed Pomfrey a piece of parchment. "It's from Fudge. I recieved it this morning."

Pomfrey took the letter, and read it:

Dear Minerva,

I read your letter of the abuse of one Harry James Potter and his twin sister, Lillian Rose Potter.  
I reluctantly admit that I knew they were with muggles that did not approve of magic, but I had  
no idea that they were being abused. I would like to express my sincere apologies. I hope that  
you will forgive my decision to keep them there. Dumbledore told me that they would be safe,  
and I believed him. You are free to adopt both teens. I hope you can forgive an old fool.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter, we see the two wake up to a new them. Also, they actually get adopted. Please review. You should really check out "The Midnight Bloodline" by: Kiera27. It's a great story, and you will love it. I just looked at the page that lists visitors and hits to my story, and I noticed that they both are going down each chapter. For the Prologue: 616 hits and 503 visitors. For Chapter one: 367 hits and 322 visitors. For Chapter two: 318 hits and 282 visitors. For Chapter three: 144 hits and 130 visitors. It's kinda depressing, but I'll keep working. **

****

I wish my story was enjoyed more. Well, we can't force people to like it. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Bye! XD


	6. Chapter 5

**I wanted to see how well my Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians story would turn out. Well, just so you know, I haven't been feeling up to writing my stories. I've got writer's block, and I've been kinda Lethargic (um, sluggish) lately. I hope you like the story, and I hope you review. Yo, I need the reviews! Head's up: Sorry, I haven't been on for a week, but I spent the last week in Mississippi with family. I couldn't type up the chapter that week because my computer screen is messed up. I'll have to get a new computer. Here's the story...**

**CrystalLuna13: Well, it has something to do with how powerful Aphrodite is, and how powerful they are. Is this updated soon enough? lol.**

**flowerspot: Thanks, here's another chapter.**

**Thera-Rocklynn: ... *echoes bounce off of the walls of my head* lol.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: haha. Is this soon enough?**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

A few hours later, the twins woke up to find two worried women looking at them. Lillian stared at McGonagall, and said, "What's wrong? Oh, we saw our parents. They taught us some really cool things. Um, why are you two staring at us?" She turned to silently ask her twin if they had gone crazy, when she noticed his changes. She exclaimed over them. "Harry, you're a heartbreaker now, you know that?"

Harry looked at her. "If you're anything to go by, I'd say nah. You're much more of a heartbreaker." He chuckled as she reached for a mirror. He watched her check herself out and then asked for the mirror. When she handed it to him, he looked and gasped. His hair was a golden-blond, and his eyes were a light blue that showed his intellegence and his kindness. He noticed that his nose was still like his dad's, but it was a little more slender. His face was slender too, and he saw that his lips were a little more full. He put the mirror down, and looked at his hands. They were long and slender like a pianist's.

Lillian's hair was also golden-blond, and her eyes were cornflower blue. Her face was heart-shaped, and her nose was small and slender. Her top lip was a perfect bow shape, while her bottom lip was full - almost in a pout. She noticed that her hands were long and slender, and that her hair had grown so long that it was spread around and on her. She looked at McGonagall and Pomfrey again. "Oh, so that is why you were staring." she said.

McGonagall nodded and handed over the letter from the Minister of Magic. When they finished reading the letter, they looked at McGonagall and smiled. McGonagall said, "Yes, that means you can now be my children. Would you like to have my last name or keep yours?" She sat down next to Lillian and Pomfrey sat next to Harry. "And what are your real middle names?"

Harry looked at them and then snuck a glance at Lillian who nodded. He said, "Harry Apollo and Lillian Artemis McGonagall." The twins both watched as tears gathered in the older woman's eyes. Harry got up and sat on one side of her, and Lillian scooted over to the other side. They hugged her, and she hugged them back while still crying. Harry patted her shoulder.

Pomfrey said, "We can't do the blood adoption, because of your half-god blood, but we can still go through with a ceremony. Just stay like you are. All three of you need to hold out one of your hands." They did, and Pomfrey placed Lillian's hand on McGonagall's and Harry's on Lillian's. Then she drew her wand and wrote complex symbols in the air above their connected hands. The symbols wrapped around the trio's hands, and sank into the skin. When the spell was done, Pomfrey explained what she just did. "If you don't do it correctly, the people you bind together won't be able to seperate their hands until you get someone who can counter it. You may move your hands now."

~HP~SFT~PJ~

Harry and Lillian sat at the teachers' round table that was used during the summer, and they recieved many odd looks from the teachers and the headmaster. The only ones who were not surprised to see them in their new appearance were McGonagall and Pomfrey. Harry and Lillian looked at each other, apprehensively, and started to eat. They didn't talk to anyone because they were worried about how the other teachers were reacting.

McGonagall glared at the headmaster and the other teachers. "This is Harry and Lillian. They are now my adopted children." She said, turning to Dumbledore. "You can't send them back to the Dursley's anymore. Fudge approved of the adoption, and you can't go against it." She sat back with a smug smile. She watched as Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and said, "They have to go back. They're safe there. The blood wards-" He didn't get to finish his speach, because Pomfrey interupted it with a tyrade. He could only sit there as she laid into him.

Pomfrey leaned forward. "The children were beaten by those muggles. Lillian had a broken ankle. It's a good thing I fixed it, and they are now fully healed. They just came into their inheritance, and they don't need you trying to control their lives. These kids have been through enough, and those blood wards weren't working because Lilly Potter wasn't their mother. Their mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Their father was James Potter. They are demi-gods." She took a deep breath, and got interupted by an angry Dumbledore.

"They are not demi-gods. Their mother is not Aphrodite. There is not a goddess of love and beauty, because there aren't any gods and goddesses. Lilly was their mother, and the blood wards do work. The Dursleys wouldn't hurt them, because I specifically said to take care of them." He clasped his hands and sat back. "They go back."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. You should really check out "The Midnight Bloodline" by: Kiera27. It's a great story, and you will love it. T****hanks for reading and reviewing. Bye! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, Christmas is almost here and it's snowing in New Mexico right now. Yay! It looks like a winter wonderland. But that means that my dad has to be extra careful going to pick mom up from work tonight. I hope the snow lasts 'till Christmas day. I hope you like the story, and I hope you review. Yo, I need the reviews! **

**Sakura Lisel: Lol. He is senile, so it will take a while.**

**Anime Princess: Harry's schooling... He's just as smart as Lillian. He just didn't want to leave his friends behind. So, yes, he is still under the headmaster's control... for now. She wanted to be a teacher to keep a better eye on Dumbledore. She really doesn't trust him. Does this help?**

**adv. reader: Well, I don't know who yet... The what twins? Hmm, well...**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks. I don't think I like him that much anymore either. He needs to know when not to meddle... lol.**

**ladymoonsoar: Thank you. I'm sorry the chapters aren't as long as you like, but that's how the story is going. I hope I at least satisfy you with this chapter. I'm not sure if I want Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to be bad or not.**

**namikaze natsumi-hime: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thera-Rocklynn: Happy Holidays to you too! :)**

**artemis: My anon reviewer, thank you for your review. Here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy what happens in it. Personally, I'm so happy that my story is reaching so many people. Happy Holidays, dear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Harry and Lillian looked at each other before glaring at Dumbledore. Lillian said, "We will not go back. If we go back, they'll beat us again. I won't let that happen." She stood up and said, "If you insist on us going back, even though you have no say, Harry and I will find some other place to eat until you come to your senses. I bid you good day. Harry?" She turned to her brother.

Harry stood up and nodded his head to the other teachers. Then he followed his sister as she walked out of the great hall. The twins ran to the owlry. Then they wrote a letter to Sirius and Remus to tell them about the adoption and what Dumbledore was trying to do. Harry wrote a p.s. stating that the hoped that Sirius and Remus could come visit. He looked to his sister as she tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Now what?"

"Now we go to Gryffindor tower." Lillian said, sighing. She led her twin to the Gryffindor tower. On the way there, McGonagall stopped them. "Hello, mum. What's up?" She watched as McGonagall smiled. She hugged Minerva, as did Harry. They held her tightly. "What's wrong?" She lifted her head to look Minerva in the eye.

Minerva frowned. "Albus is still trying to send you two back. He sent Fudge a letter by Fawkes. He doesn't know, or doesn't care that Fudge won't budge on his decision." She smiled at the twins. "Another thing, Harry you may live in my private rooms or in Lillian's. It doesn't matter, and you'll be welcome in either, I'm sure." She looked at Lillian who nodded.

"Actually, mum, I was taking him to Gryffindor Tower to get his things. He can stay with you. I have to get used to my rooms." Lillian said, and laughed. She looked at her twin and made him walk up the many stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Harry got his stuff packed into his trunk and they both took his trunk down to McGonagall's rooms. Harry and Lillian put his trunk in the spare room. They looked around the room and nodded. Then, Lillian helped Harry unpack. "Today is the beginning of our new lives." She said, smiling.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. It's awesome! Please review. You should really check out "The Midnight Bloodline" by: Kiera27. It's a great story, and you will love it. T****hanks for reading and reviewing. Bye! XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, I couldn't get on yesterday because my computer screen was partly black. I couldn't see anything about 3/4 of the was down. It was horrible! I hope you like the story, and I hope you review. Yo, I need the reviews! **

**Kyuubi no Goddess: Thanks Kyuu! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Harrypotterlover44: I think I'll make it Percy... Lol. It's cool. Keep reading and reviewing please.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I'm glad you like it.**

**amazing reader: Thanks. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.**

**Crazy-Sly Angel Cullen: Thanks! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

Dumbledore paced his small office. He was planning how to get the twins to go back to the Dursley's when an owl came through the open window to land on the desk. Dumbledore stepped towards the owl, and took the letter. It was from Petunia. It was the first letter she sent to him since she was eleven. He opened the envelope, and read the letter. It was full of hatred and abuse of the twins. He whistled, and then wrote them a letter stating that he didn't care if they abused the twins, as long as the twins went back to the Dursley's. He sent the letter with the owl. Then he sat behind his desk, and tapped his index fingers together.

A few hours later, he walked to Lillian's rooms to find the twins laughing and putting up decorations, with their wands ofcourse even though they could do wandless magic. Dumbledore asked, "Why are you decorating your rooms, miss Potter? It's not a Holiday anytime soon." He noticed that he had startled them and his eyes twinkled slightly. He smiled. "Lillian? Harry? I'm sorry for startling you."

Lillian said, "It's ok Headmaster. By the way, my name is now Lillian Artemis McGonagall. I'm not a Potter anymore." She smirked slightly. "Also, I'm a professor now. I'd like it if you either asked permission before you came in, or didn't come in at all. Thanks, Albus." She turned to the decorations. "The decorations are to symbolize my first night as a professor."

"Oh." said a dumbstruck Dumbledore. He slowly turned and walked out of the rooms. He walked to the owlry, and wrote a letter to Fudge. He also wrote a letter to the Dursley's again. Then he walked all the way to his office to wait until he got a response. He tapped his fingers on his desk, and watched as Fawkes turn away from him and flick his tail. "Fawkes? Why are you avoiding me?" He didn't get a response from the pheonix. The pheonix just stood there on his perch and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's really short, but I wanted it to be out by Christmas. Merry Christmas, y'all! Please review. You should really check out "The Midnight Bloodline" by: Kiera27. It's a great story, and you will love it. T****hanks for reading and reviewing. Bye! XD**


	9. A very sad AN:

_**A/N:**_

**I was going to write a Christmas filler chapter, but I recieved some bad news. My dad, sister, and I are making an emergency trip to mississippi tomorrow morning. My great-grandpa died this morning. I wish I had good news for y'all. Sorry, I can't write a chapter today. I'm just not up to it. I'll try to get on when I get back from Mississippi next week or the week after. The funeral is Tuesday, and we will arrive there at about 2am on Monday. We'll be driving for about 20ish hours... and we'll be tired all day on Monday; maybe Tuesday as well. I might have to drive as well tomorrow. See y'all when I can.**

**Sexylady2010**


	10. Chapter 8

Today's Date: 1-13-2011

A/N: Thanks to all of you that wished us a safe trip. We made it back to Santa Fe about a week ago. The funeral was beautiful. Pawpaw looked like he was sleeping. Granny put his glasses on his face and pinned his pins on his suit jacket. Of course, she broke down and cried. He was her dad, and he was living with her. Now she lives alone with her mom and dad's dog, Tiny. I cried like a baby after the funeral, but before we came back to the gravesite after they buried him. We spent a week with her to support her. She was sick with a cold the entire week, and I got her cold. My sister got sick Sunday night, and was fine on Monday. I'm still under the weather. My dad and I keep fighting, but whatever. I'm sorry I couldn't write this chapter before, but I wasn't really able to get on the internet and when I was able, I couldn't seem to get anything done.

droffiG: Thanks for your review.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Lol.

curve-goddess: I'm glad that you love the story. Thanks for the wishes.

Sox Shoes And Amilia: Thanks for your concerns. I understand what you mean. I'll see him again in heaven. I miss him, and will continue to miss him until the day we are all called up to be with Jesus.

Shiroiro tora: The trip there and back was safe, but long and boring. Thank you for the safe wishes, and for your concerns. I'm glad you like the story.

Percabethfan: Yes, I'm originally from Mississippi. It was cold almost the entire time we were there. I also got to see my baby cousin. He's 9 months old, and has blue eyes and blondish hair. He's already trouble, lol.

tarnished silver things: Thanks, M. I didn't want to give too much information, but I wanted to give a little insight in the prologue. In the first chapter, Pomfrey had been having suspicions about how the twins were being treated at home. She took them away quickly because she didn't like how they looked like they were malnurished each year. I'm glad you like the way I write though. I try to make as many people happy as possible while still staying true to myself and my own style of writing. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to review.

Aurora Leon DeLuna: Hmm... You gave me something to think about. He could get him, but I think I'll introduce Harry's lover in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Lillian woke up on the first real day of term with a smile on her face. She remembered the looks on the students' faces when she and Harry walked into the Great Hall on the first day of September. She had had to stop at the Gryffindor table to help Harry explain to his friends part of what had happened. She also told her friends in Ravenclaw. Then she headed to the Head table. Right now, she was stretching to relieve some of the ache in her back. She got out of bed and got dressed before she walked into the livingroom of her private rooms. She looked up at the portrait above the fireplace of Rowena Ravenclaw that she had found the day before. Lillian heard someone stop outside her rooms and a second later, the woman from the portrait at the entrance came into Ravenclaw's portrait to announce Dumbledore's arrival and visit with Ravenclaw for a bit.

Albus waited outside Lillian's rooms. He was pacing back and forth when she came out of the entrance behind the empty portrait. He walked towards her to talk while they walked down to the Great Hall. "Lillian, dear. I was wondering if there was any way you would change your mind about going to your aunt and uncle's house. I recieved a letter from them saying that they would love to have you two back. They said they miss you, and that Dudley has lost a lot of weight worrying about you two." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. He smiled.

Lillian barely spared him a glance. "Albus, I don't believe you. When your eyes twinkle, you're being manipulative. The Dursleys hate us. They made us into slaves of a sort. Uncle Vernon broke my ankle, and beat me and Harry almost everyday. So don't try your grandfatherly tactics. Goodbye, Albus." She walked away from him and walked into the Great Hall to sit between Snape and McGonagall. She smiled at them slightly, and started talking about the day's plans. Lillian went over her lesson plans with the two of them, getting advice for certain students.

* * *

I wanted to get this chapter out, because I was taking too long on writing it. Sorry for the wait.


	11. Chapter 9

Today's Date: 1-21-2011

A/N: I'm back! I started writing a new story on my other account, and for the past few days I've been focusing on that. The last chapter of this story was kind of hard to write, so I just made it a filler chapter. Well, here's the next chapter... I hope you like it.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Lol. Thanks!

Sox Shoes And Amilia: Thanks for your review. Thank those flying monkeys for me. lol. My 22nd birthday is in about 6 1/2 - 7 months... Um, I'm glad I made you feel special. Please continue to read and review.

ncislover1111: Thanks! I love ncis too! I really like Abby ( or however you spell her name), and how she acts... lol.

droffiG: Thanks for your concerns. I hope this is to your liking.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Fred and George walked into Lillian's classroom on the bright February morning. They walked past the rows of students to the desk that Lillian sat behind. When she noticed them, Fred said, "You wanted to see us during our free time?" George looked at the students who were staring at him and his twin. George tugged on Fred's sleeve, and muttered something in his ear. Fred looked around, and then turned to Lillian. "You're going to make us targets for your class, aren't you?"

Lillian had waited for them to figure out why they were here, and now she smiled. "Yes. They need something to focus on while they practice their charms. Are you two willing to help?"

...

Valentine's Day was here, and Harry was waiting outside Lillian's rooms. He was going to escort his sister to the Valentine's Day Ball, because he didn't trust the other guys around his sister. He turned when the portrait opened, only to see the most beautiful girl in the world. He stared until she called his name two or three times. "Huh? Lil?" He blinked at her. She was wearing a red dress with a low-cut v-neck, form-fitting bodice, and flowing skirt. The sleeves were long and slender to the wrist, and then flowing out a little to the middle of the hands. Her golden blond hair was curled and piled on her head with some curls hanging down her back. Her make-up was light, which made her cornflower blue eyes seem huge. "Wow, lil. You look good. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He shook his head, smiling slightly.

Lillian smiled, her face lighting up. She said, "Come on, we're already late. I'm sorry about that." He waved it off, and she took his arm. They walked down to the Great Hall, and waited for a second before opening the door and walking in. Of course, being the last to arrive, they had everyone's attention. Including to hot strangers that were talking to Dumbledore. Lillian gave Harry a questioning look, and he shrugged. They walked through the crowd that parted as they walked forward, and made it to where Dumbledore and the strangers were. Lillian smiled at the strangers, and then turned to Dumbledore. "Professor?" she asked.

One of the strangers stepped forward and spoke, "You must be Lillian Artemis Potter McGonagall." She nodded, slightly, and the man continued. "My name is Poseidon. Your mother wants to see you and your brother, Harry Apollo Potter McGonagall. Hermes," He nodded to the other man. "And I are to take you two there." Poseidon noticed that everyone was staring at the four of them, and he said, "Maybe we should leave now." He waved his hand, and part of the wall became a door that opened and the two gods led the twins through the door. The door shut behind them and disappeared. The four of them walked up many steps to a huge castle. Poseidon watched as the twins looked around the castle. He smiled. Then he looked at Harry. There was something about the boy that he couldn't figure out. What he didn't know, was that Hermes was thinking the same about Lillian.

* * *

I finally get to the part where Harry and Lillian get their mates. I hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 10

Today's Date: 2-1-2011

A/N: I have changed my pen name, because I couldn't find one that fit me the best. I think I'll stick with this one: Crazy-Abby-NCIS. Anyway, I hope you like this very short filler chapter.

Nyx Night: Thanks. I'm glad you love it.

Sox Shoes And Amilia: Lol...

Annabelle4.0: Mates means lovers or soulmates. Mostly.

ncislover1111: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I don't know how long I want this story to go on, so if anyone has an opinion about the length of the story, let me know in the reviews.

droffiG: Haha. thanks. I started feeling better, and then it hit me harder... Being sick sucks.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I'm glad you like the story.

percabeth101: Well, I did introduce Poseidon and Hermes. This chapter is mostly about the Olympians...

LazzzyCat: I'm sorry the story is too short for your liking, but I keep it short enough so that it doesn't seem forced. Also, I know that every story doesn't have to be slash and/or have serious relationships. This story won't get too deep into relationships, but I think I'll end the story in the next chapter when the school year ends. The thing about Poppy just then taking them from the Dursley's, she was sworn to silence but she felt that she could finally do something since their lives were more in danger than usual. Does that help you understand a little? Again, I'm sorry the length of the chapters doesn't suit you. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 10:

The gods and goddesses watched as Harry, Lillian, Poseidon, and Hermes walked into the main room. One goddess stood up and shrunk down to their size. She ran to Harry and Lillian. "My children!" Aphrodite hugged the young twins, and said, "Well, how do you like Mt. Olympus? Is it anything like you imagined?" She smiled at her children, and had a hand on a shoulder of each child.

"Mum, it's wonderful." Harry said, "It's more than I ever dreamed about." He looked at Poseidon. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm willing to wait and see." He smiled, shyly. He looked back at his mom. "Why did you send for us?"

"I sent for you because I wanted to see you and introduce you to some of the Olympians." She said. "Here's Apollo, Artemis, Hephestes, and Hera. Then there are the big three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. You two already know Hermes." She had pointed to each god or goddess as she called their name, except Hades who wasn't there at the moment.

Lillian looked at the gods and goddesses. Then she looked at her mom and brother. "We should be getting back. We do have school. I wonder how long we've been gone. It seems like only a few minutes since we left."

"Time here is different. You've been gone for three days." said Hermes. He looked at Lillian, and asked, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes. We must, but we can keep in touch." Lillian said, smiling. She kissed Hermes on the cheek. She and Harry said goodbye to everyone, and they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Well, like I said, it is short. But, I just wasn't into writing this today. Hope you like it.


End file.
